Um dia de bêbados?    Versão CCS
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Syaoran bebe um licor sem querer, pensando que é água. E como todos os bêbados comuns faz coisas sem pensar! SxS   Leiam please e deixem um comentáriozinho! YY Desculpem por não actualizar! n.nUU Isto é a minha prenda de desculpas! Por favor a


Notas da Autora: Oi, oi, oi!!

O anime original era Prince of Tennis (e eu fico assim OoO se alguém me disser que conhece este anime!) e a minha imaginação está a virar-se, perigosamente, para fics de Ryoma e Sakuno (Ryoma no baka!! É pá! Quantas vezes é que já escrevi esta frase hoje? uuUU Não liguem! É que me apetece bater em alguém, menos ao seu lindo gatinho[Eu quero o Karupin para mim!!!)

Espero que gostem desta one-short e este é um pedido de desculpas por não andar a actualizar, mas a minha imaginação está mesmo a virar-se, perigosamente (mesmo), para Prince of Tennis! Gomeneee!!! YY

Já estão avisados! Esta versão CCS e a versão original em Prince of Tennis, ambas pertencem a mim! Nada de confusões a disser que eu fiz copia a mim mesma! (isso não tem lógica, mas ok!)

Sumário: Syaoran bebe um licor sem querer, pensando que é água. E como todos os bêbados comuns faz coisas sem pensar! SxS Leiam please e deixem um comentáriozinho!! YY

Desculpem por não actualizar! n.nUU Isto é a minha prenda de desculpas!! Por favor aceitem!!!

Um dia de... bêbados? Versão CCS

One-Short

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

Começado às 12:59 de 4 de Agosto de 2007

Já chega!! Nunca mais beberia uma das "bebidas" da Meilin! Nunca! Que raio de ideia foi aquela de lhe obrigar a beber um liquido esquecido, e por cima, sabia mal!

A bebida de Meilin estava a começar a fazer efeito. A sua vista estava a ficar desfocada, sendo impossível ver alguma coisa. Tentou encontrar água, mas parecia que esta tinha desaparecido da face da terra. Reparou, no seu lado esquerdo, numa garrafa, viu que ela parecia vazia, mas ao abaná-la um liquido dentro dela balançava. Pensou que fosse água, já que era um liquido transparente, e, ao abrir a garrafa, engoliu a maior quantidade possível daquele liquido. Disse um "blag" e fez uma careta depois de o beber. A água não sabia tão mal assim, né? E o pior é que beber aquela "água" fez com que ficasse com muita mais sede.

Começou a procurar por água e encontrou uma garrafa com ela nos balneários escolares masculinos. Não se preocupou em ver de quem era o saco e bebeu todo o liquido dentro da garrafa. "Ahhh" – suspirou pesadamente depois de beber grande parte daquela garrafa de um litro. Fechou os olhos durante algum tempo e quando os abriu a sua vista estava óptima.

Caminhou até aos lavabos e molhou todo o seu rosto e cabelo, ficando relaxado. Puxou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos durante algum tempo, sem reparar que alguém o via.

Meilin corria o mais que podia e ao chegar à sala, onde estavam os seus colegas, abanou os dois braços de forma desengonçada.

- Hei, o que é que a Meilin está a fazer? – perguntou Chiharu.

Meilin correu até aos seus 5 companheiros e disse – O Syaor... o... Syaoran! Ele, ele! – não conseguia disser nada como deve ser.

- O que foi? Foi da "bebida" que lhe deste? – perguntou um divertido Eriol.

- Bem, é que eu vi o Syaoran... – começou a disser depois de ter respirado fundo várias vezes - ... a beber a garrafa de licor (n/a: eu não sei se sabe mal! uu Gomeneee!!), aquela que estava dentro do balneário.

- O quê?! Aquela que era da... – começou a disser um surpreso Eriol.

- Sim, sim!! – gritou desesperada a Meilin – O que devemos fazer?

- Bem, primeiro, encontrar o Li, não acham? – perguntou Naoko.

- Ele, ele! Eu sei onde ele está! – disse Meilin enquanto saltava.

- Então vamos. – disse Rika.

Syaoran andava pelo jardim da escola. Sentia a sua cabeça a dar voltas e mais voltas, por isso sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, sem reparar que alguém estava ao seu lado, e adormeceu rapidamente.

Sakura estava entretida a fazer os trabalhos de casa, que eram para entregar no dia seguinte. Estava um dia tão lindo que não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir para casa. Tomoyo não pode ficar com ela, pois tinha que sair com a sua mãe. Estava tão atenta a fazer os trabalhos que nem notou que Syaoran, naquele exacto momento, dormia debaixo daquela árvore.

Olhou à sua volta enquanto pensava na resposta, mas foi nesse momento, ao virar a cabeça para o seu lado esquerdo, que viu Syaoran Li a dormir debaixo da mesma árvore em que ela estava. Uma cor rosada apareceu no seu rosto. Olhou para todos os lados... estavam, completamente, sozinhos! Olhou, de relance, para o Syaoran enquanto sentia o seu coração bater mais forte, sendo forçada a respirar mais depressa. A sua barriga subia e baixava rapidamente, pela sua rápida respiração. Por outro lado, a barriga do Syaoran subia e baixava pausadamente. Era tão lindo. Vê-lo deitado debaixo daquela árvore. Puxou um pouco a sua mala, para o lado direito, ficando esta ao sol. Deixou o seu caderno, livro e estojo em cima da mala e pôs-se de joelhos, fincando mais cómoda.

Aproximou a sua mão à cara do Syaoran e começou a massaja-la delicadamente. A sua bochecha direita, o seu cabelo e por fim, sem querer, passou o seu dedo pela sua boca. Assustou-se ao sentir o toque e pode ver que os olhos do Syaoran abriam-se desesperadamente. Âmbar e Esmeralda. Um choque eléctrico passou pela sua espinha dorsal. Perdeu toda a força da sua mão esquerda, pois era com essa mão que se segurava, caindo de cara. Mas de todos os sítios em que a sua boca poderia ter caído, tinha que ser mesmo na boca do Syaoran?!

Queria se afastar, mas dois braços não a deixaram sair daquele lugar húmido e quente. Entreabriu os lábios ao ver que o seu companheiro pedia mais do que um simples roce de lábios. O que se passava com Syaoran Li naquele dia?! Ela sempre o via jogar, sempre lá, sempre a apoia-lo e quando tinha a chance de ficar uns meros segundos sozinha com ele, ele nem lhe ligava. Só ao maldito futebol! Claro, que ela gostava desse desporto, mas sabia, deste o inicio, que era um zero à esquerda em assuntos de futebol. Syaoran? Pois ele apenas adorava jogar futebol, não foi à toa ele ter sido um dos titulares em tão pouco tempo! E ele era um novato!! Isso era o que lhe surpreendia mais. O centro do seu mundo era o Futebol e mais Futebol e isso, algumas vezes, fazia ficar triste, pois aí via a realidade. Syaoran Li nunca lhe diria um "amo-te".

Syaoran baixou as sua mãos pela costa da Sakura, puxando-a mais para si, beijando-a com mais fervor, cada vez mais. Sakura estava cada vez mais surpreendida. Porquê que o Syaoran a beijava assim? E ainda mais! Ela tinha se esquecido disso por um momento! Esse... esse era... o seu primeiro beijo e... com o... Syaoran! Só podia ser um sonho! Só podia! Ele fechou os olhos, as sua bocas ainda roçavam, pois Sakura não tinha se mexido nem um milímetro, e sussurrou em cima dos lábios de Sakura o seu nome "Sakura" antes de adormecer por completo. Esta o olhou curiosa.

Um pouco afastado da árvore 5 jovens observavam a cena.

- O... Sy... Syaoran! – disse uma incrédula Meilin enquanto olhava o casal – Ele, ele! Yuupi!! O primeiro beijo do Syaoran!! Estou tão emocionada!! Eu quero ser a madrinha do casamento!! – gritou feliz, mas o casal não pode ouvir, pois estavam uns metros longe.

- Finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo a fazer aquela menina chorar! Finalmente o Syaoran tornou-se um homem! HEEE!! – comentou alegremente Eriol.

- Bem, mas... então o que vamos fazer? Não dissemos a ninguém que o Li, naquele momento, estava bêbado? Ou quem foi que bebeu a garrafa de licor que estava no balneário? – perguntou Rika.

Na cabeça dos 5 apareceram enormes gotas.

- Por... porquê que não deixamos isto em segredo? – comentou Yamazaki.

Todos se olharam e foi preciso apenas isso para saberem o que fazer.

Terminado às 17:05 de 4 de Agosto de 2007

Fim

Notas da Autora: Hee!! o

Gostaram da versão CCS? He, he, he! Porque afinal a one-short original é de Prince of Tennis ()! Eu agora estou mesmo a passar para aquele anime! E já estou com a 3ª one-short na minha mentezinha maníaca que gosta de fazer o Ryoma fazer coisas que o "próprio" nunca iria fazer (talvez se ele tivesse bêbado faria a mesma coisa). Sim!! E ele é um homem!! Hee! Como o Eriol diz (ou na original, como o Momo-sempai diz! o) Pois, pois! Eu troquei ténis por futebol, afinal o "Príncipe do Ténis" é só o Ryoma, né? O Syaoran nunca lhe poderia vencer (depois de ter vencido o pai e o Tezuka ele já é considerado o melhor do mundo, praticamente, e só com 12 anos!! o Força Ryoma-kun!! Ele não precisa! ¬¬). Eu não estou a pôr-me contra o Syaoran! Eu não sei de qual do dois escolher! ((chega o Kamui)) Eu escolho o Kamui!!

He, he, he! n.nUU Continuando…

Bem, como eu em CCS estou tão "nula", tive a fazer esta versão em CCS, para o pessoal se alegrar e não pensar que eu desapareci! Pois, eu estou aqui e com o 2º one-short de PoT!! o Espero que tenham gostado e reviews, please, please!!

Se houver algum eu farei uma versão CCS para o próximo one-short também!! (só vos digo que será uma lição de "como tratar uma rapariga"! Cena original Ryoma e Momo-sempai [e o Eiji também!! e Cena CCS talvez Syaoran e Eriol.)

Acreditem, o Ryoma precisa mesmo de saber (e pode ser, para o pessoal de PoT, que e eu utilize o pai do Ryoma também! XD Já estou a prever confusão atrás de confusão!! o)

Bem, chega de falar de Prince of Tennis. (Mada mada dane!!!! ((birra)))

Bjs e até à próxima!!

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee


End file.
